


railed

by daydreaming_out_loud



Series: V's Garage [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Car Mechanic AU, Eve takes Villanelle for a spin, F/F, Fluff and Softness, Villanelle gets it in Eve's garage, and a tiny shred of plot, smut level XXXtreme, team MILF has a new member, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_out_loud/pseuds/daydreaming_out_loud
Summary: Eve has a little trouble under the hood and takes her car to the shop where a certain hot young blonde rolls up her sleeves and gets to work.Part 2:Gemma throws a wrench in Eve and Villanelle's relationship then Niko shows up only making matters worse.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: V's Garage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041174
Comments: 31
Kudos: 148





	railed

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you happy holidays wherever you are around the world! Stay safe and healthy and here’s to hoping that 2021 will be better than 2020!
> 
> I can’t write a fic without a soundtrack but this one is really something else. I recommend NOT looking too hard at the songs beforehand.
> 
> Start the playlist when you get to “Let’s Dance” by David Bowie (you’ll know it when you see it) then let it play in order. I promise you will not be disappointed.
> 
> [Spotify Playlist: railed ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jjMCWKd4MyISfo9dy1Exs?si=n63cKV0rSomt3jiRGAz1BQ)

**ONE MONTH OR SO LATER**  
**MONDAY**  
Eve walks down the sidewalk with coffees in each hand, a huge grin on her face as she approaches V’s Garage. She tries to balance both cups in one hand as she opens the front door.

The bell rings overhead.

Scalding hot liquid spills out the holes in the lid giving her hand a nice singe.

“Jesus,” Eve scoffs under her breath.

She finds the waiting room empty except for Bear, rifling through work orders behind the Service desk.

“Hello. How can I,” he looks up at her, “oh, it’s just you.”

“Good morning,” Eve gives him a polite smile.

“One of those for me?” he asks.

Eve rolls her eyes, “You wish. Where’s-”

“Under a Mercedes Pagoda,” he nods over at the garage.

“A what?”

Eve glances through the glass to find Villanelle sliding her way out from beneath a vintage-looking car, Hugo rummaging around the various tools on the workbench beside her. He feels Eve’s stare and looks over, grinning and saying something to Villanelle. Apparently, something sounding very urgent as Villanelle gets up too quick and smacks her forehead on the fender.

Hugo doubles over with laughter as Villanelle gets to her feet, bracing herself on the hood as she rubs the side of her head.

“Oh,” Eve worries.

“She’s fine,” Bear dismisses as he pushes past her, “happens more than you’d think.”

“Maybe to you,” Eve mumbles as he heads out to the door.

Villanelle walks towards the waiting room with a twisted smile on her face, one hand massaging the bump already raising on her forehead.

She pulls open the door.

“Great way to start the week,” Eve smirks as she gives Villanelle her Americano, no sugar. Eve never made that mistake again.

“It is,” Villanelle replies, drinking her coffee with a smile.

Eve examines the red mark on her forehead.

“Does it hurt?”

Villanelle scrunches her eyebrows and wiggles them up and down feeling the knot above her eyebrow.

“Mm, a little.”

“Let me see,” Eve leans in closer, barely touching her thumb to the mark.

“Ow!” Villanelle yelps and pulls away sharply.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, I-”

A self-satisfied smirk spreads across Villanelle’s lips.

“Oh,” Eve scoffs, “God, why do you always have to be like that?”

She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee to hide a grin. 

“Because, it’s too easy,” Villanelle gives her a nice smize as she sips. “Did you bring me breakfast too?”

“No, I thought-“

Eve catches herself and shakes her head with another eye roll.

Villanelle laughs. “Eve, it’s not even fun when it’s that easy.”

“Okay fine, I’m leaving.”

“No wait!” Villanelle grabs Eve’s hand, “Don’t go yet.”

Eve grins, “So easy.”

Villanelle scowls at her then pulls her over, kissing her on the lips.

Hugo comes through the door.

“Hot,” he smirks at them.

They pull apart and glare at him.

“What?” he shrugs, “it is.”

“Go do something useful,” Villanelle orders.

“I am. I’m ordering an oil filter and gaskets for the Pagoda,” he says walking backwards to the Parts desk.

Villanelle narrows her eyes at him as he flashes her a smug grin.

Eve pecks her on the cheek, “I have to go.”

Villanelle turns with a frown, “What? No, not yet.”

“I can’t be late again.”

“Since when do you care about being late?”

Eve laughs, “Bill will be pissed. And I really don’t want to have to sit through one of his lectures again.”

Villanelle groans.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

Villanelle groans with a scowl.

Eve smiles, “Or we can do lunch before then.”

Villanelle groans louder.

“Oh my God, I’m leaving.”

Eve turns and goes for the door.

“Okay, wait, wait!”

Villanelle sets down her coffee and grabs Eve’s shirt, pulling her back over. Eve grins wide. She tries to glare at Villanelle but she’s making it very difficult, running her fingers through her silky curls.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Villanelle murmurs with a smile, then plants a kiss on Eve’s lips.

“Mhm,” Eve grins, “And Friday.”

She runs her hand down Villanelle’s arm then pulls away, heading for the door.

Villanelle grins as she watches her go, looking her up and down, biting her lip.

“Thanks for the coffee!”

Eve waves her hand at her.

“And for the sex last night!” Villanelle yells with a smirk just as the door closes.

Eve flips her off through the window.

“Bringing you coffee now, huh?” Hugo asks as he slinks behind her.

“Yes,” Villanelle says proudly, retrieving the coffee cup and taking a sip.

“Jesus,” Hugo mutters as he heads back into the garage, Bear directing a Land Rover inside.

Villanelle runs her thumb across the “Eve” written in black marker on the cup. She smiles and takes another sip, the coffee suddenly tasting better. She snatches a work order from the holder behind the desk and turns for the door just as a man comes inside. 

“Oh, hi,” she says, startled. “Uh, what can I help you with?”

“Yes, I just brought in a Jaguar. It’s been misfiring all morning.”

He eyes her in an obviously scornful and judgmental way.

“Mhm,” Villanelle meets his harsh gaze. “Have you been here before?”

“Never,” he steps around to the front of the desk. “I’ve never had any problems with any of my cars, and I own many, so you can imagine my frustration when I get in the Jag this morning to take it out for a nice little jaunt and hit the gas to get it up to speed and it’s misfire after misfire.”

“Sure,” Villanelle nods, setting her coffee on the desk, feeling a need to turn the “Eve” away from him. “Uh, what year is it?”

“’61, clearly,” he gestures to the car.

Villanelle doesn’t give him the satisfaction. She keeps her gaze on the computer as she types.

“And your name?”

“Raymond. Smith.”

“Okay, Raymond. I will take a look at it this afternoon and see-“

“You’re sure you’re qualified enough? It’s a 1961 Jaguar, E-Type. Do you know anything about those?”

Villanelle presses her lips into a thin line in frustration.

“I own this entire establishment, I am the most qualified mechanic here.”

“You’re the owner?” he scoffs. “Do you-“

“If you don’t want me to work on your car that’s fine, take it somewhere else, but with a faulty fuel injector I don’t think you will make it very far.”

Raymond glares at her, “If there’s any damage to the interior-“

“Fuel injectors are not an interior problem,” Villanelle smirks. “Can I get a number to save on file?”

**TUESDAY**  
Eve types on her keyboard bouncing her head side to side with a wide grin. Elena watches her with concern as she runs her tongue across her lower lip in concentration, leaning closer as she scans the document for typos.

She hits Enter with gusto.

“Done.”

“Have you gone mad?” Elena asks, still watching her.

“Huh?” Eve looks up, “no?”

“Really because you’re dancing and there’s no music playing.”

“I’m not dancing.”

“You were,” Kenny chimes in.

Eve creases her brow at him.

“You’ve been all…” he shrugs, “I don’t know, happy lately. It’s weird.”

“So?”

“Not just happy. _Too_ happy. Bill and I thought we might have to intervene soon.”

“What, I’m not allowed to be happy?”

“You are, just not like some crazy person who dances around to music only she can hear.”

“Oh, Jesus. I’m just a little…excited about Friday I guess,” she shrugs casually trying to play it off. “I’m going to-“

“Yeah, we know,” Elena interrupts.

“It’s all you’ve been talking about for the past week.”

“More like two weeks.”

“Really?” Eve gives Elena a look like that can’t possibly be.

“Yeah,” Elena rolls her eyes, “it’s rather annoying really. Enough to drive _me_ crazy.”

Kenny leans back in his chair, “We started this game where we count how many times you say ‘Villanelle.’”

Eve shrugs, “It can’t be that much.”

“Nineteen.”

Eve’s face drops.

“And that was only yesterday.”

“Oh,” Eve’s cheeks turn bright red, “well. Thank you, that’s very informative.”

“If you hit over twenty-five by tomorrow I get ten quid from Bill, under I pay him.”

“Oh, uh. Villanelle, Villanelle, Villanelle,” Eve grins.

“Thank you,” Elena smiles.

“That’s cheating!” Bill shouts from his office, “Those don’t count!”

“Oh,” Eve scoffs as she gets up from her desk.

She leans in Bill’s doorway waiting for him to look up from his computer.

“You two have a problem,” she chides.

“Easy income,” he smiles.

“You don’t need more income,” she waves a hand at him, “you’re already overpaid for this position.”

“Well, so much for the good mood.”

Eve crosses her arms and shoots him a peeved scowl.

“So. How is she?”

“Who? Villanelle?” Eve smirks.

“Counting that!” Elena yells.

Eve slinks into his office, pulling up a chair to his desk.

Bill looks at her, “Well?”

“She’s fine,” she shrugs, not looking him in the eye.

“Mhm.”

He calmly clasps his hands on the desk, staring at her with patient eyes, waiting for more.

Eve sighs, “Fine, okay. She’s good.”

“Mhm.”

“Really good.”

He waits.

“God, okay, she’s great. Whatever. Are you happy?”

“You certainly are.”

Eve lets out an irritated scoff, “God, is this all you guys talk about?”

“Well it’s a very abrupt change. You were brooding and all put out after Niko-“

“Don’t bring him up.”

“Well,” he gives her a stern look. “And then you meet this woman who you steal my car for.”

“Bill.”

“And now you’re all, God I don’t know, what would the right word be? Upbeat? Smiling? Cheery?”

“I’m happy okay, can’t I just be happy?”

“You may, and I’m happy for you. I just don’t want to see you rush into anything or do anything irrational is all.”

Eve stands, not having the patience for this talk.

“When have I ever done anything irrational?”

“I can name loads of times!” Kenny shouts.

“God, what?” Eve glares over her shoulder then looks back at Bill. “I’m just…happy, content, pleased with the way things are going.”

“I know you are, that’s why Elena and I were so concerned.”

Eve closes her eyes and runs her hand through her curls.

“Thank you for your concern. I’m going back to work.”

“How nice of you to contribute.”

“Oh, you are really-” Eve bites her tongue and heads back to her desk, stopping and turning in his doorway.

“By the way, Villanelle is coming tomorrow night.”

“Oh for-“

“And then Villanelle and I have a date on Friday.”

He shakes his head.

“Then me and Villanelle are probably going to get together over the weekend. And uh…Villanelle, Villanelle.”

She slips away with a smirk.

“That’s twenty-five!” Elena shouts.

“No, that’s rubbish!” Bill shouts back. He thinks a second, “Double or nothing, fifty by Friday!”

Villanelle swivels back and forth on the chair in front of the computer in the garage, humming to the song on the radio.

Hugo saunters up, “Are you singing?”

She stops and jumps off the seat, “No.”

She pushes past him, bumping him in the shoulder. He follows her to the Land Rover.

“It’s a catchy song,” he smirks.

“I was not singing.”

Villanelle busies herself in the engine, examining the battery cables.

She scrunches her brow, “Are the-“

“Already replaced.”

“And the-”

“Done too.”

“Huh.”

“Turns out you’re way more productive when you’re getting laid regularly,” he grins smugly.

They both glance at Bear as looks back and forth between the socket wrench bits in his hands. Villanelle lets out a frustrated breath then strides over and snatches one of the bits out of his hand.

“It’s three-quarters, not five-eighths,” she growls.

She throws the bit back into the container. Bear tries to fetch it out but knocks the entire bin of wrench bits onto the ground; they clink and clank on the concrete.

Villanelle rubs her forehead in irritation then goes back to the computer trying to avoid Hugo. She pulls up a work order, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. Hugo steals the mouse and exits out of the window.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You still going to…you know,” he bounces his brow, “with Eve?”

Villanelle hides her face in her hands, “I should’ve never have told you.”

“But you did so now you have to give me all the details. I want ‘em all. The dirtier the better.”

She shoots him a disgusted look, “You are actually the worst, you know that?”

“You are still doing it, right? You can’t back out now.”

“I’m not.”

“Not after you told me how bad you wanted to-“

“I’m not talking about it again!”

She stomps back across the garage towards a white MINI Cooper, Hugo at her heels.

“Look, we all get nervous to perform sometimes, I mean I never do but-“

“Stop talking.”

She leans over the engine and inspects the air filters.

“Have a few drinks first,” Hugo smirks, “ease the nerves.”

“I don’t get nervous. That’s not a problem I have. Only you apparently.”

Hugo scowls, “I said I didn’t.”

“Mm, that’s not what I heard.”

“I don’t, I can-”

“It’s okay, Hugo, it happens,” she ridicules, patting him on the shoulder. “Not to me of course, I know exactly what I am doing.”

She smirks with her eyes then shoves past him. He trails after her fuming.

“Does anyone else actually work around here?” Bear shouts at them, shaking his head.

Hugo digs at Villanelle, “You sure she’ll be into it?”

She stops in her tracks, never considering this before. He saunters up behind her, his confidence back.

“What if she isn’t?” he runs his shoulder into hers.

“She will be,” Villanelle growls.

Hugo raises a brow at her, disbelieving. She glares at him.

“I should have never hired you,” she says through clamped teeth before storming off towards the waiting room.

He bites at her heels.

“You did because I’m great at my job.”

“No, you’re not. I could replace you in a day.”

Villanelle pulls the door; it nearly smacks into Hugo’s face.

“So do it then,” he grins.

She turns with an angry scowl, “I will!”

He watches her with a self-satisfied smirk as she rifles through the work orders, looking for the report on the MINI.

He leans up against the desk, bumping his boot into hers.

“So, tell me, how is she?”

Villanelle continues to flip through papers, “I’m not talking to you about her.”

“Come on, you always tell me about your wild sex stories. Bathroom stalls, parking garages, dressings rooms, the Parts desk.”

Villanelle’s neck tics as she grabs the report.

“I’m not telling you about Eve,” she states, hoping the conversation will end there.

An impish grin spread across Hugo’s face, “Oh, Villanelle, don’t tell me you have feelings for her?”

Villanelle growls and shoves past him, nearly throwing the door off its hinges. She stomps off towards the MINI in a fury.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he calls after her. “Nothing good ever happens aft-“

Bear lays on the horn of a Nissan.

“What?” Villanelle shouts from across the garage.

“I said nothing good ever-“

Bear hits the horn again, taking his foot off the brake and letting the car creep closer to Hugo.

“What?!” Villanelle yells, more so to make Hugo have to try to shout it again.

Hugo raises his voice, “Nothing good-“

Bear lets the car bump into Hugo’s knee.

“Jesus Christ!” he jumps out of the way.

Bear hangs out the window, “I will hit you.”

**WEDNESDAY**  
Villanelle checks her make-up in the visor mirror, wiping away a few smudges of mascara under her eyes then rubbing her glossed lips together and smacking them once.

“Hm,” she smiles at her reflection, getting lost in her own eyes.

Her grin falls and turns into a worried scowl.

“Why are you so nervous?”

She smacks the visor shut, her heart racing at the thought of going inside the pub.

“It’s just Eve and her friends,” she mumbles to herself. “Eve and her friends, Eve…” she holds her breath, “and her friends.”

She stares out the window at the entrance of the pub, frantic eyes watching a familiar figure pull open the door. Her legs bounce up and down with jitters.

She takes a steadying breath, nodding her head, “Okay.”

She opens the car door.

Eve slugs back a beer, repeatedly checking the time on her phone. Elena and Kenny exchange a glance.

“A bit nervous, are you?” Elena asks.

“What?” Eve shrugs, “No, why?”

“You got that five minutes ago and it’s nearly all gone,” Kenny notes.

Eve inhales a deep breath, looking back and forth between them trying to come up with a clever excuse for finishing a drink so fast.

“Okay I’m a little nervous,” she admits.

“Why? Afraid we won’t like her?” Elena asks with a grin.

“No, I’m afraid she won’t like you.”

“What?”

“Hey,” Kenny frowns. 

“She’s just…I don’t know…just...”

“She’s late is what she is,” Elena mumbles.

Eve scoffs, “Um?”

“Well, we’re already not good enough for her,” Elena shrugs, ”I don’t need to be on my best behavior anymore.”

Eve looks at her, taken aback, “Elena.”

“Kenny and I-“

“Keep me out of it.”

“We’re just lowly commoners,” Elena breaks out some theatrics, “couldn’t possibly be good enough for Eve Polastri and her hot new girlfriend-“

“She’s not my-“

“Her hot, blonde, younger, much younger lady lover,” Elena bounces her brow, smirking at Eve.

“God, this is exactly what I don’t need before something like this,” Eve gripes looking around, “and where the hell is Bill?”

Kenny laughs under his breath as Elena drinks her beer, proud of herself for getting Eve all worked up.

Bill ambles up to their table, a smug grin on his face already.

“Oh, thank God,” Eve sighs in relief.

“Didn’t show?” Bill asks, raising his hands with a shrug.

“Oh, seriously? You too?” Eve grumbles.

“You’ll be buying my first drink then,” Bill grins at Elena as he sits next to her.

“Why are you guys being such assholes tonight?”

“I haven’t said anything bad,” Kenny points out, “I actually do want to meet her. Since you talk about her all the time. Non-stop actually.”

“Thank you, Kenny,” Eve nods, ignoring his jab. “At least one of my friends,” she glares at Elena and Bill, “is on my side.”

“Oh, Eve, you know I’m rooting for you,” Bill says emphatically.

“And you know I am too,” Elena adds, “I just like to rile you up a bit.”

Eve sighs, “God, not tonight, please.”

She hangs her head, nerves overpowering the frustration.

“I just have to ask, and in all seriousness not jest, where is she?”

“She’s-“

Eve looks over at the door to find Villanelle walking over, a small grin on her face when her eyes meet Eve’s.

Eve smiles, “Here. I told you.”

Everyone looks over as Eve jumps up to greet Villanelle.

Kenny’s mouth falls open, “Wow.”

“I told you she’s hot,” Elena says.

“And Russian,” Bill adds.

Elena shoots him a look, “Why does that matter?”

“It doesn’t, just felt compelled to say it.”

They all watch as Eve weaves around people to get to Villanelle.

Bill glances at Elena, “Still think-“

“No kiss,” Elena shakes her head.

“Not even after-“

“No. I’m telling you, no kiss.”

“Fine.”

“You guys really need to stop betting on Eve’s personal life.”

“You bet on her getting the coffee the other day,” Elena says to Kenny.

He smiles shyly, “I know.” 

Eve swerves around a group of people, almost to Villanelle.

Bill leans on the table in anticipation, “Here we go. Kiss.”

“No kiss.”

“Kiss.”

“No. Kiss.”

“Kiss,” Kenny joins in.

Eve and Villanelle wrap their arms around each other.

Bill, Elena, and Kenny hold their breath as they watch and wait.

Eve grins at Villanelle, happy to be in her arms, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Villanelle smiles. “Sorry I’m late. I was here I just had to, uh, had to-“

“It’s fine. I’m just happy you’re here now.”

Bill, Elena, and Kenny all lean forward, waiting, waiting, waiting.

“Kiss,” Bill mumbles.

“No,” Elena shakes her head.

Eve squeezes Villanelle in her arms, wavering on her feet as her body wants to kiss her but letting her arms fall because her mind won’t let her.

She takes Villanelle’s hand instead, “Come on.”

“Oh,” Bill throws his hands up.

“I knew it, I told you,” Elena points her finger at him.

“That wasn’t an official bet,” Kenny mumbles, trying to save himself from losing money.

Bill grins, “I’ll still put ten on Eve calling her her girlfriend.”

“No, that’s not happening either.”

“She’ll do it out of spite.”

“No,” Elena shakes her head with a grin, “but you go ahead and think that though then give me another twenty.”

Eve leads Villanelle over to the table still holding her hand, Bill, Elena, and Kenny watching them. Eve glares with angry eyes. Elena picks up on her signal.

“Oh God we’re all staring,” she quickly looks down at the table.

Kenny slides his eyes over to her, “Where are we supposed to look?”

“I don’t know just not at them,” Elena snaps.

Kenny and Bill look at each other instead.

“Well this isn’t weird at all,” Bill says staring into Kenny’s eyes.

“I’m uncomfortable.”

“As am I,” Bill nods, “but at least this looks relatively normal compared to staring down at nothing.”

“Well what am I supposed to do now, Bill?”

Eve and Villanelle arrive at the table, Villanelle eying Bill and Kenny curiously. Eve clears her throat. Everyone breaks out of their awkward positions.

“Hi,” Elena smiles, acting perfectly normal. “I’m Elena.”

Bill raises his hand, “Bill.”

“Kenny,” Kenny mutters, his face turning red.

Villanelle grins to one side, “Hi.”

“And you are…?” Bill asks, trying to get the winning answer out of Eve.

“Oh, Villanelle,” she smiles. “Eve’s…” she looks over at Eve for help, “uh…”

Eve looks at her, heart racing as she tries to decide. Bill glances over at Elena who watches with wide eyes.

“Friend,” Eve says finally, letting out a held breath.

Elena stifles a smile.

“Well, it’s good to finally meet you,” Bill nods, “Eve never shuts up about you.”

Eve shoots him a furious look as she pulls out a chair for Villanelle.

Villanelle falls into the seat slowly, “Really?”

She glances at Eve with a little smile as Eve blushes.

“Yeah,” Kenny says, “we have this g-“

“So,” Eve interjects quickly, “do you want a drink?”

“Uh, yes that would be great,” Villanelle smiles up at her.

“Me too please,” Bill adds.

“Me three,” Elena smirks.

Eve stares at them with their smug little smirks on their faces, choosing to ignore them.

She turns to Villanelle with a warm smile, “What do you want?”

Villanelle stands, “I can just go get it.”

“No, I’ll get it. Just tell me what you want.”

“Uh…”

Villanelle looks around at everyone else’s drinks, nervous about making even a trivial decision such as what drink to order. She makes eye contact with Elena, feeling a sense of familiarity with her.

“The ginger rye ale is good,” Elena smiles.

“Oh.”

“Or the oatmeal stout,” Bill tells her with a grin.

Villanelle nods, taking this all into very serious consideration.

“Um,” she clenches her jaw, the pressure of answering becoming overwhelming.

“Do you want me to just get you what I’m drinking?” Eve asks.

“Yes, please,” Villanelle gives her a relieved and appreciative look.

“Okay,” Eve grins. “I’m not getting you two anything,” she scowls at Bill and Elena, “sort it out yourselves.”

Elena and Bill both gripe as Eve heads towards the bar.

“Oh,” she turns back, “they’ll probably ask for your ID.”

“Oh.” Villanelle swallows. “I’ll just go buy it.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take it up there just in case they ask. Did you bring it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so…let me have it,” Eve gives her a quizzical smile.

Villanelle doesn’t move.

Bill and Elena exchange a look, Kenny anxiously glancing around at the other tables, the hot blonde mechanic sitting across from him making him very nervous.

“Um?” Eve looks at Villanelle with soft eyes, “What is it?”

Villanelle matches her gaze long enough for Elena and Bill to exchange another more concerned glance.

Villanelle slumps her shoulders, getting smaller in her seat.

“I don’t like my picture,” she mumbles looking off to the side.

Eve laughs, “What?”

“I don’t like my picture,” Villanelle says a little louder, still not looking at Eve.

“Oh come on, why not?”

“It was taken a long time ago, I don’t like it,” Villanelle looks up at Eve reluctantly.

Eve smiles sympathetically, “If it’s you there’s no way it can be bad.”

Elena rolls her eyes so dramatically it hurts her head.

“I won’t even look at it,” Eve grins, “I’ll just take it up there to get your drink.”

Villanelle lets out a long sigh.

“Fine.”

She reaches in her back pocket and pulls out her ID, Elena and Bill trying to steal glances as she hands it to Eve without looking at her.

Eve can’t help but give the picture a cursory glance. She lets out a small laugh.

“You’re a brunette?”

Villanelle glares at her, “Eve.”

Eve scans the rest of the ID, brow creasing when she reads the name. 

“Huh.”

Elena peers over, “I want to see.”

Villanelle tries to grab it, “Give it back.”

Eve jerks away from her.

“Oksana?” she asks with curious eyes.

“Give it back,” Villanelle growls.

“As-tan-ko-va,” Eve sounds out.

“Eve,” Villanelle demands.

“Wait hold on-”

Villanelle snatches it back then pushes past Eve towards the bar.

Eve’s shoulders drop, “Oh.”

“You wanker,” Elena rebukes.

Eve scowls at her, “What the-“

“Go buy her a drink then!”

“Oh, shit.”

Eve hurries over to the bar.

“The MILFs have a new team member,” Kenny says matter-of-factly.

Elena and Bill snap their heads at the MILF table.

Eve sidles up next to Villanelle as the bartender slides an overflowing mug towards her.

“And a Southville Hop,” Eve adds. “Put them both on my tab.”

The bartender glances between them then fills another mug from the tap.

Eve looks over at Villanelle with sheepish eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Villanelle tilts her head, giving Eve a displeased and wounded look.

“You’re beautiful as a blonde and as a brunette,” Eve tries with a smile.

Villanelle bites her lip to suppress a grin as she shakes her head.

Eve puts her arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek.

“It’s true.”

Villanelle’s cheeks blush as she smiles ear to ear.

“Your friends are weird.”

Eve laughs, “I know.”

The bartender slides a mug at Eve, “Keep it open?”

“Absolutely.”

Elena keeps her eyes on the new woman over at the MILF table, five sitting there tonight.

“Do you think they’ll have to change their name?” Kenny asks.

“Doubt it,” Elena responds. “You can’t change something that iconic.”

Bill stands, “Well, shall I get you a drink?”

“And twenty quid while you’re at it.”

“Mhm,” Bill shakes his head at himself.

He passes Eve and Villanelle on his way to the bar, giving Eve a nod of encouragement. She shoots him a questioning look before sitting down next to Villanelle, scooting her chair closer so that their knees touch.

“Oh,” Elena turns to Villanelle, “Kenny has a question for you but is too afraid to ask.”

Kenny glares at her, embarrassed, “Elena.”

“If your name is Oksana Astan-something but you go by Villanelle, what do you put on official forms and what not?”

“Elena,” Eve scolds through her teeth.

“No, it’s okay,” Villanelle laughs, “depends on the form.”

“Say a bank form or something.”

“Just Villanelle then,” she shrugs.

“But if you have to put a first name and last name.”

Villanelle tilts her head from side to side, “Villa Nelle.”

Eve lets out a laugh, “Do you really?”

“Mhm,” Villanelle shrugs coolly.

The pub starts to crowd with more people, the tables set up for trivia filling up with team members. 

Eve and Villanelle slug back their beer, both still nervous.

“So, when do all the games start?” Villanelle asks.

“Oh, uh…” Eve looks around the noisy pub, “soon probably.”

“How does it work, you just shout answers?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Elena nods, “but don’t get the answer wrong, Kenny ’ll yell at you.”

“What?” He looks over, cheeks flushing as his eyes meet Villanelle’s, “I will not.”

Villanelle glances around the room, eyes jumping from table to table. They dart back to the MILF table. To one MILF in particular.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Eve follows her gaze.

Villanelle’s mouth moves but no words come out.

The woman senses their stares and looks over. Eve and Villanelle quickly divert their gaze but it’s too late.

“Shit,” Villanelle utters.

“Do you know her?”

Villanelle cringes, “Sort of.”

“What, like a friend or roommate or something?”

Villanelle looks back over at the table out of the corner of her eye.

“Uh, not exactly.”

“What then?” Eve asks, her tone more demanding.

“Uh…more of, like…an ex,” Villanelle winces.

“An ex?”

Villanelle shrinks in her seat, “Mhm.”

“ _She’s_ your ex?”

“What, why do you say it like that?”

“Look at her tits,” Eve nods over.

“They’re massive,” Elena comments.

“Elena!” Eve glares.

“What? They are.”

“Oh my God,” Eve hangs her head.

“I should’ve stayed home tonight,” Kenny mumbles to himself.

The woman glances at their table again, this time making direct eye contact with Villanelle, no mistaking it.

“Shit.”

“What?” Eve looks up.

“She’s coming over here.”

“What?” Eve snaps her head over.

“Don’t look!” Villanelle growls.

Eve hides her eyes, “Oh my God, she saw.” She runs her hand over her head trying to act casual.

“I said don’t look!” Villanelle snaps.

“Well what was I-“

“Villanelle,” the woman beams, “oh, it’s so good to see you, it’s been ages.”

She wraps her arms around Villanelle and hauls her in for a hug, Villanelle’s face going right into her cleavage.

“Oh, no,” Kenny looks at Elena who watches Eve with wide uneasy eyes.

Eve’s face hardens as she sets her jaw.

“Gemma,” Villanelle feigns a pleasant smile, wanting to disappear on the spot. “Wow, what are the odds?”

“Such a small world,” Gemma grins, her enthralled eyes on Villanelle. “How’ve you been? You never-”

Villanelle clears her throat, “Busy. I’ve been _really_ really busy.”

Bill saunters up, “Who is-“

“No,” Elena cuts him off, “just sit, don’t ask.”

He gives her a confused look.

Gemma keeps her eyes on Villanelle, a bit of a flirty smile on her face.

“Are you always here for trivia nights? My friends pulled me along this time, said I had to come with them, didn’t have a choice,” she laughs.

Eve’s neck tics at the high-pitched sound of her voice.

Villanelle can feel her stare digging into her.

“I don’t, this is my first time,” Villanelle explains. “I’m here with my friend,” she nods at Eve, Eve cursing at herself for not using the term girlfriend earlier.

“Oh, hi!” Gemma extends her hand. “I’m Gemma, V’s friend too.”

V?

Eve shakes her hand with a firm grip.

“Eve,” she smiles with her eyes. “Funny Villanelle hasn’t mentioned you,” she shrugs.

“Oh, well she hasn’t mentioned you either,” Gemma quips.

“Oh,” Eve shoots daggers at Villanelle.

“I……am very busy,” she cringes a smile.

Bill looks at Elena with raised brows, she glares and shakes her head at him while Kenny hides his eyes in his hand, waiting for it all to be over.

Gemma smiles at Villanelle, “Well you’ll have to come by some time, I finally put that painting up in my room, right over the-”

“I bet it looks great,” Villanelle cuts her off before she can say another word, “I don’t need to come see it.”

“Oh,” Gemma senses something is a little off, “well, maybe we could just-“

Music blasts over the speakers.

[Let’s Dance – David Bowie]

“God, why is that so loud?” Eve complains.

“Alright, alright, alright! Welcome to trivia night Wednesdays!” the emcee announces in the microphone. “Well drinks starting at two quid, doubles at three, and pints at five.”

Eve glares at Gemma who frowns at Villanelle who stares blankly at the table.

“Tonight it’s all about the 80s! 80s music, movies, history, pop culture. You name it, I’m asking it!” He surveys the pub, “Looks like some of you are a little too young to remember-“

“You’re too young!” a woman shouts.

“Yes, yes I am, very good observation there. Um...” he clears his throat as he scans the tables, “I see some new faces over at the Too Drunk table tonight.”

Gemma and Villanelle look at him with wide frenetic eyes.

“No, she’s a MILF!” a busty brunette yells then the whole table bursts into laughter.

“I should, um, I should go,” Gemma nods at her table.

“Yeah, you think?” Eve mutters.

“It was so sweet to see you, Villanelle.” She runs her hand down Villanelle’s arm, “If your schedule ever opens up, let me know.”

She smiles and squeezes Villanelle lightly, Eve watching with a look on her face like she could kill the woman right then and there.

Villanelle gives her a half-smile, burying her head in her hands as soon as she’s gone.

“That was certainly interesting,” Bill whispers over to Elena. She kicks him under the table.

“An ex, huh?” Eve asks.

Villanelle looks up reluctantly, “Eve, I am so sorry.”

“Is she your ex, actually?”

“Yes,” Villanelle nods. “I mean I consider her an ex, I don’t know what she thinks of me.”

“Not helping,” Elena utters.

Villanelle glances at her then back at Eve.

“I don’t talk to her anymore, at all, really I don’t.”

Eve sighs and hangs her head in her hand, “Oh Jesus.”

Villanelle bites her nail, looking at Elena for support. She cringes and shrugs her shoulders.

The emcee carries on upfront, “If you don’t know the rules have someone at your table explain them, there are plenty of veterans out there tonight so let’s just skip all the intros and get right into it. Here’s the first question. Name the artist of this song an-“

“Bowie!” several people shout at the same time.

“Artist and year,” the emcee follows up, “double answer, you need both for the point.”

“’87!” a woman from the MILF table shouts.

“Not quite.”

“‘82!” Bill yells.

“Closer. Anyone else?”

“’83!” a younger man calls out.

“That’s the one! The Shot Callers with the first point.”

“Dammit,” Bill curses under his breath. “I knew that.”

Elena shakes her head at him, brow furrowed in a scowl.

“What?”

She points at Eve and Villanelle with her eyes.

“Eve,” Villanelle tries, nudging her with her knee.

Eve keeps her head in her hand, eyes closed as she thinks.

“Eve,” Villanelle tries again, bumping her knee a little harder.

Eve looks up wearily.

“Do you want me to go?”

Eve slumps her shoulders, “No.”

“I feel like I should, so you and your friends can play your game.”

“No, don’t. It’s…” Eve can’t bring herself to dismiss the event that easy.

“I should go,” Villanelle stands. 

Eve grabs her arm, “Wait.”

Elena, Bill, and Kenny can’t help but watch.

Villanelle gives her a contrite smile.

“Just…” Eve sighs.

“I’ll call you, or you call me, or…” Villanelle looks over at Elena and Bill who quickly redirect their gaze. She takes Eve’s hand, “Just…I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Lunch? I’ll come by your office or to your house later, whatever you want, okay?”

Eve nods.

She gives Eve a lopsided grin, “I hope your team wins.”

She squeezes her hand then heads for the door. Eve doesn’t watch her go, just hangs her head in her hands again. Elena and Bill exchange worried looks while Kenny frowns at her.

“She seemed genuinely sorry about it,” Elena tries to comfort her.

The emcee asks the next question, “In what year was the wedding of Lady Diana and Prince Charles?”

“1981!” Gemma yells.

Eve looks up and glares at the woman with dark eyes. She chugs the rest of her drink then grabs Villanelle’s and slugs it back too.

**THURSDAY**  
Computer consoles buzz. Fluorescent lights give off an unforgiving brightness.

Eve groans and rubs her forehead, a headache pounding behind her eyes, queasiness stirring around her stomach.

“Do you have any more of those weird charcoal pills?” she asks Elena.

Elena opens a desk drawer and pulls out a large bottle.

“Always keep some handy.”

She pours two large black capsules into her hand then passes the bottle to Eve.

“How many are you supposed to take?”

Elena pops the pills in her mouth, “I don’t know, two to eight?”

“Two to eight?”

“That’s a large difference,” Kenny notes.

Elena looks over her shoulder at him, “When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here.”

Eve chokes down three capsules, “Jesus, those are awful.”

She passes the bottle back to Elena.

“But highly effective,” Elena says before swallowing hers down.

Eve hangs her head with a groan, “What happened after I spilled my drink?”

“We won I think,” Elena says.

“No, we didn’t,” Kenny corrects. “We lost by a lot.”

“Oh.”

Eve looks up at him, “Please tell me the MILFs didn’t win.”

“No, the Shot Callers.”

“Oh, thank God.”

Elena grimaces as she takes a sip of coffee, “I think they were winning for a while though, hence all the drinks.”

“Yeah,” Kenny looks at Eve, “you pretty much got a new drink every time they got a point.”

“Oh, God,” Eve rests her head on the desk, letting out a miserable groan.

“Have you talked to her yet?” Elena asks, squinting at the light coming from her computer screen. She turns off the monitor.

“I’m meeting her for lunch,” Eve says without looking up.

“Well, I know you like her a lot so I hope it all works out. She is nice to look at.”

Eve gives her a sad smile as she gets up, “Thanks.”

She sulks over to Bill’s office and stands in the doorway, looking small and dejected.

“I’m taking an hour for lunch, maybe more, maybe going home after.”

“You’re late this morning and now you think you can take a long lunch?”

Eve drops her shoulders, “No, I’m just-“

“Make her come here.”

“I am. She is.”

“Good, she should.”

Eve lets out a long sigh, “I just, I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to talk to her about it, she what she has to say. Maybe she really is broken up with that other woman.”

Eve gives him a sullen look, “God, I hope so.”

“It very well could be, so don’t go meet her already assuming the worst.”

Eve sighs again, “Okay.”

“Take the day off if you need to. You’re useless when you’re hungover.”

Eve lets out a chuckle, “Thanks, Bill.”

Eve walks out the front doors of her office building, Villanelle waiting outside with a bag of takeaway wearing trousers and a nice shirt.

She must have changed before she came over.

Eve mopes over giving her a weak smile, the daylight harsh on her eyes.

“Hi,” Villanelle grins, unsure of Eve’s mood.

“Hi,” Eve mutters, noticing Villanelle’s perfume.

Damn her for always smelling so good.

“Do you want to sit?”

“Yeah,” Eve says already falling onto the bench.

She slouches rubbing her eyes, the headache thudding against her skull.

Villanelle nudges a box of food towards her, “I got you galbi with rice and red kongnamul. That’s what you always get.”

Eve smiles, “Thanks. But, I’m not really hungry right now.”

“Oh.”

“I drank a lot more after you left.”

“Oh,” Villanelle frowns.

She moves the boxes to the ground and scoots closer to Eve, taking her hand.

“Eve, I am so sorry about last night.”

Eve looks at her with tired eyes.

“I probably shouldn’t have left but I didn’t know what else to do.”

Villanelle nervously looks down at her boots, the words she practiced earlier now escaping her mind.

“Is she really an ex?” Eve asks.

“Yes,” Villanelle says with conviction.

“You’re not still with her?”

“No. I haven’t talked to her or seen her in months.”

“Really? Because she seemed pretty happy to see you then invited you over.”

“She’s always like that. I don’t know, mm…over-enthusiastic?”

Eve presses her lips together.

Villanelle sighs, “We were together, ‘together,’ for like I don’t know five, six, seven months maybe? But then she kept coming around all the time, every day, and I really didn’t have the time or energy. She is a very loud person and not just her voice, but that can really get on your nerves. But also…I don’t know her personality?”

Eve studies her, trying to figure out if she’s telling the truth or making up some explanation.

“So I saw her less and less because she wanted it to be more serious and I don’t know,” Villanelle shrugs, “I guess I didn’t.”

“You don’t want something serious?”

Villanelle realizes what she just said, “With her, no, but with you-”

“With me?” Eve looks at her expectantly.

“With you…I want to be around you every day, every night. Want to bring you lunch because you bring me coffee. Want to plan dates and go out or stay in and do nothing.”

Eve smiles, wanting to believe her words.

“You mean that? You’re not just saying it?”

Villanelle gives her a hurt look, “No, I mean it, Eve. Things could get serious with you and I would be happy with it.”

Eve lets on a long, exhausted sigh of uncertainty, “Okay. I don’t know if I should believe you but-“

“You can,” Villanelle squeezes her hand, “you should.”

She watches Eve with worried eyes. Eve gives her a tiny smile then rests her head on her shoulder.

“I’m so hungover,” she groans.

Villanelle laughs, squeezing Eve’s hand again, “I’m sorry I made you drink so much.”

Eve chuckles, shutting her eyes and sinking into Villanelle. Villanelle grins and lays her head on Eve’s, nuzzling against her.

“Do you still want to go out tomorrow?”

Eve smiles, “Yes.”

“I will make it up to you, Eve, I promise. I already made reservations at an even fancier place.”

Eve lets out a laugh, “Hopefully I have my appetite back.”

Villanelle grins to one side and runs her thumb back and forth across Eve’s hand, a sense of relief washing over her.

Her stomach growls.

“Um. If you’re not going to eat the ribs, can I have them?”

“I think if I tried to eat right now I’d actually throw up.”

Villanelle twirls her hair into a bun, back in her jumpsuit at work.

“Did you finish the fuel injectors for the Jaguar?” Bear asks, grabbing a set of keys from behind the Service desk.

“No, did you?”

“No, it’s on your service.”

Villanelle scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Doesn’t mean you can’t work on it if you have time.”

“We have cars parked in the lot and all the lanes are full.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well that guy, Raymond, calls every hour to check on the damn thing so you should probably-“

“Go finish your jobs,” Villanelle snaps.

Bear grabs a work order, crumpling it in his large hand.

“The talk didn’t go well?”

“No, it went fine. I apologized, we’re fine.”

“Why are you all, you know,” he waves the paper at her, “like you are.”

She scowls at him.

The bell rings over the front door.

“Excuse me I need to help this customer.”

A man with an extraordinary mustache approaches the desk.

“Nice ‘stache,” Bear mumbles before going out to the garage, Hugo yelling at him as soon as he opens the door.

“Hello,” Villanelle smiles. “How-“

“There’s been some sort of billing issue,” the man says tersely, “I need to sort it out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, what-“

“I’ve been charged four times for services,” he pulls a statement out of his jacket, “for a car I don’t even own.”

“Oh, maybe it was just a mix up in the system, let me check.”

The man raises his voice, “I don’t own a car at all.”

Villanelle eyes him, “O-kay. Can I get your name?”

“Niko.”

“Full name?”

“Niko Polastri.”

Villanelle heart drops.

“Polastri?”

“Yes,” he huffs.

“Um,” Villanelle’s mind blanks.

Her eyes dart to his left ring finger.

No ring.

She stares at the computer, not moving a muscle.

“Is there a problem?”

“Uh, no.” She forces her brain to function, “Do you have the credit card the charges were made on? I can run it and see what comes up.”

Her mind races wildly as he pulls out his wallet.

“So this is your business then?” he asks, noticing the “V” on her jumpsuit.

He sets his credit card on the counter.

“Yes,” she grabs it reluctantly, afraid the number will only confirm what she’s thinking.

Her stomach suddenly feels uneasy.

She types deliberately on the keyboard, heart beating faster with each number, palms starting to dampen with sweat. She hits Enter.

A work order opens on the screen.

Customer: Eve Polastri  
Make: Toyota  
Model: Prius  
Year: 2008

Registration Number: --

Job #1: Customer arrived with deflated tire. Mounted and balanced 1 new tire.

Job#2: Changed oil with synthetic blend.

Job #3: Customer states vehicle check engine light on. Performed multipoint inspection. Checked ignition system. Spark plug loose. Replaced. Normal after repair.

Job #4: Customer states vehicle stalls when slowing and stopping. Performed multipoint inspection. Checked fuel system. Leak in fuel line. Replaced line and gaskets. Normal after repair.

All the way on the last page under Total Invoice is the word CANCELLED.

She swallows, her mouth becoming dry.

“Well?” Niko asks.

“A work order came up under that number but all the charges were cancelled.”

“Why was my card number used for someone else’s repair work?”

Villanelle’s stomach churns, not wanting to have to explain the situation.

She forces out the words, “The name that came up was Eve Polastri.”

He scoffs loudly, “Eve?” He strokes his mustache, “Wow that’s just-”

“All the invoices were cancelled so your card shouldn’t be charged.”

“Then why are charges showing up on my statement?” he scowls.

“Take that up with your bank.”

He glares, “I want a print out of that.”

“I can’t just-“

“It’s my credit card information,” he fumes.

Villanelle clenches her jaw. She prints the service report, the ten pages coming out of the printer unbearably slow.

“This is just,” Niko shakes his head vehemently.

Villanelle gathers up the papers and tidies them together to staple.

“I don’t need-“

She glares at him as she clamps the stapler. He practically rips the stack of papers from her hands.

“My card?” he spits.

Villanelle barely holds the corner between her fingers as she hands it back. Niko turns on his heel, shaking his head on his way out, not even bothering to even say thank you.

A heaviness settles over her, confusion, frustration, anger sinking deeper into her body.

Hugo slinks up behind her, “I didn’t know people actually walked around with mustaches like that.”

Villanelle doesn’t respond.

He bumps into her with his shoulder. “Almost Friday,” he says bouncing his brow.

“Have you met Jamie?” she asks abruptly.

“Who?”

“Your replacement.”

Hugo’s face pales.

“You have one week to change my mind.”

Eve stares up at the ceiling, her headache finally abating but her mind still restless. She wildly kicks the sheet off her legs.

Is that woman actually Villanelle’s ex? Like _ex_ ex? Like they don’t talk anymore?

And was it really just some casual thing?

And was it five months or seven months? Because there’s a difference.

And God damn her tits were massive.

Eve looks down at her own chest. She growls and jumps out of bed, pacing around in the dark.

And what kind of name is Gemma anyways? And her fucking voice. Are you kidding me?

How did Villanelle tolerate that? What does she have that is worth enduring that noise for?

Looks?

Hardly.

Sense of humor?

Doubtful.

Certainly not her personality.

Is she that good in bed?

Eve stops, anger coursing through her. Her thoughts suddenly shift to Villanelle.

Her body, her curves, her hips, her tits. Her eyes, her smile, her tongue, her lips.

“I’ll show her who’s good in bed,” Eve shouts to herself then stomps downstairs for a bottle of wine.

**FRIDAY**  
Villanelle groans as she types in line after tedious line of service reports with a scowl on her face, the process going on with agonizing slowness.

So slow that it’s causing her to have to stay late on a Friday, but her mind is making it impossible for her to concentrate by incessantly wandering off to Niko.

Niko Polastri.

Niko Polastri, Eve’s what?

Ex?

He wasn’t wearing a wedding ring so they must be broken up. But why did she charge the repairs to his card?

Does that mean they have a joint account? Are they still together?

Or separated?

Divorced?

Why did Eve use _that_ card?

Retribution? A way to fuck him over?

But it wasn’t even her car.

Did she actually pop the tire as an excuse to come into the shop? Or was it just a way to get back at Niko?

Is Eve really interested in her at all? Is their relationship-

Jesus, “relationship?”

Villanelle lets out an exasperated sigh and rests her head in her hands, her thoughts leading her astray. She glares up at the screen then grudgingly goes back to typing, scanning the inspection diagnostics for the MINI Cooper.

The bell rings over the front door.

“Sorry we’re closed,” she says without looking up.

“That’s not what the sign says,” Eve responds, her voice silky.

Her heels click on the linoleum as she strides across the waiting room. Villanelle scrunches her brow.

She looks over.

Her eyes widen as a grin spreads across her face. She lets out a laugh in amazement, eyes jumping up and down over Eve, taking in every part of that very form-fitting dress.

“Whoa.”

All thoughts of Niko suddenly vanish.

Eve smirks as she slinks up to her, Villanelle beaming as she hops out of her seat, exiting out of the window without even thinking to hit save.

“Sure you don’t have time for one more customer?” Eve asks, swiveling her hips with the words.

“I charge double after five.”

“I’m willing to pay triple.”

Villanelle laughs and wraps her arms around Eve, practically knocking her over as she kisses her.

Eve laughs, “You like it?”

She twirls for Villanelle showing her the open back. Her attention goes to Eve’s body and Eve’s body only.

“Eve, you look…” she struggles around for words, “wow.”

Eve beams, eyes electrified.

“And I’m all,” Villanelle looks down at her grungy jumpsuit. Her cheeks flush a little, “You didn’t give me time to get ready.”

Eve takes her hands, “I wanted to surprise you.”

She kisses her tenderly.

“I am very surprised,” Villanelle grins and kisses Eve back.

“Hm,” Eve hums, “good.”

Villanelle twirls her finger around one of Eve’s curls, a fiendish thought sneaking into her head.

“We have almost two hours before we need to be anywhere,” she smirks.

“I know,” Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s neck, “I might have an idea or two for how we can kill some time.”

“I bet I have a better idea.”

“Oh,” Eve laughs, “really?”

“Mhm, but you have to wait right here.”

Eve furrows her brow at her, “What?”

“Wait,” Villanelle kisses her lips softly, “right here.”

She pulls away with a mischievous grin then jogs down the hall towards the Parts desk.

“This was supposed to be my thing!” Eve yells after her.

She glances out at the garage, the Jaguar parked in the first spot, only one set of lights turned on overhead giving off a soft glow that makes the space feel more like a showroom. Eve smiles to herself and slips out the door, wanting to make Villanelle sweat a little when she returns from wherever it is she just ran off to. She slinks up to the Jaguar, her stilettos echoing off all the concrete.

Eve doesn’t know much about cars.

Actually

Eve doesn’t know anything about cars, but this one with its sleek and smooth curves and polished paint is nothing short of sexy. It’s clearly an older model, Eve guesses some time from the 60s only because it looks like one of those cars that would be in a British spy movie.

She runs her fingers across the shimmering metal then leans up against the hood and shakes out her curls, sweeping them behind her shoulders and crossing one foot in front of the other, jutting out her hips and striking her most seductive pose. She watches Villanelle jog back into the waiting room, frantically looking around for a moment before turning and meeting her lustful gaze. She throws the door open, stalking towards Eve, the top of her jumpsuit tied around her waist.

Eve smirks wider than her.

“You know I like it when you wear it like that,” she says, eyes flicking up and down Villanelle’s body.

“Mhm.” Villanelle glides up to her. “I have something else I think you might like.”

Eve notices the tautening of the fabric of Villanelle’s pants near her inner thigh. Her eyes stay on it as a familiar throbbing pulses between her legs. Villanelle lets out a breathy laugh as she grabs Eve by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She slides her hands to Eve’s ass, grinding her hips into her. Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle, clawing at her as she moves her hips up and down, the strap rubbing near her clit.

“What do you think?” Villanelle grins, lips still on Eve’s.

“Mm,” Eve purrs, hands on Villanelle’s ass, squeezing her and keeping her close. “I think this is _way_ better than what I had in mind.”

Villanelle grins. “Told you.”

She slips her tongue between Eve’s teeth, her fingers finding the zipper of Eve’s dress as Eve’s hands work her tank up and over her breasts. She squeezes one and kisses the other, tongue running round and round in a circle over Villanelle’s nipple. She sucks on it.

“Oh, shit.” Villanelle sighs, her stomach quivering inward.

She watches Eve flick her tongue, her dark eyes gazing up at her, a savage smile on her lips. Eve nips her then lets out a throaty laugh, hand gliding up around Villanelle’s neck as she draws their lips together again.

Villanelle moans out a laugh, fingers back to work unzipping Eve’s dress. She slips the straps off Eve’s shoulders, kissing her on the cheek…

Jaw…

Neck...

Then letting the dress fall to the floor and tracing her fingers up Eve’s leg. Her breath trembles. She steps out of her dress, heels still on her feet, then runs her hands over Villanelle’s breasts, pulling the tank up and over her head, flinging it behind her. Villanelle laughs and goes in for another kiss, hands all over Eve, grabbing her, squeezing her, wanting her more and more as she grinds the strap on her.

The throbbing grows between Eve’s legs.

She sighs a warm breath onto Villanelle’s lips, her hand slipping under the back of her pants and grabbing her ass. Villanelle starts to untie the sleeves from around her waist but Eve takes her hands and stops her.

“Leave it,” she murmurs, pushing Villanelle’s hands away and behind her back.

Villanelle obeys, grinning as Eve slips her finger in the gap between the buttons on the bottom part of her jumper, pulling apart each metal snap one by one.

Pop

Pop

Pop

Villanelle’s nipples harden, a tingling spreading out from between her legs. Eve runs her nails down the soft skin of Villanelle’s stomach then reaches down and pulls out the strap. She grins at the blue then bites her lip and runs her hand back up Villanelle’s body and around her throat, locking their lips together. Their tongues chase after each other.

Villanelle laughs onto Eve’s lips.

“You ready?” she asks, her voice dripping with desire.

Eve looks her square in the eye.

“Are you?”

Villanelle’s hazel eyes flicker as Eve squats, running her hands down her thighs, nails painted black, eyes looking up at her. She spreads her legs wide, rolling her hips and arching her back. Villanelle’s lower lip quivers, the feeling between her legs intensifying. Eve runs one hand to her clit, rubbing her fingers over it, her other hand taking the strap and tracing her tongue in circles around the tip. Villanelle’s jaw drops as she lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair, feeling herself getting wet. Eve runs her lips over the tip.

“Oh fuck yeah, put your mouth on it.”

Eve smirks with her eyes as she sucks the strap, Villanelle’s breath catching in her chest. She gently rocks her hips, Eve taking the strap deeper in her throat. She bobs her head as she sucks harder, her lips gliding back and forth across the slippery blue over and over again. Villanelle clutches the fabric of her pants, her stomach trembling as she watches Eve take all of it in her mouth, then slowly, slowly slide her lips off, flashing her a feral grin as she wipes her bottom lip.

“Eve,” Villanelle forces out.

Eve laughs in her throat. She stands, kissing Villanelle just below the belly button then gliding her tongue across her body, shimmying as she works her way up, stopping to suck on her nipple then biting it almost too hard.

Villanelle’s breath shakes. “Eve.”

Her eyes shift a shade darker. She grips Eve by the hips and throws her up against the Jaguar, pushing her chest down so she lies flat on the hood, then pulls her underwear down her thighs and tosses them above her head. Eve sits up on her elbows, spreading herself wide for Villanelle.

“Fuck,” Villanelle exhales.

Eve’s heels scrape across the paint.

“Oh shit.”

“Fuck the car.”

Villanelle grabs Eve and slides her down, her bare skin screeching across the metal. Lust rips through her body seeing how glistening wet Eve is for her. She runs a hand up Eve’s leg as she draws up spit from the inside of her cheeks and lets a drop fall, aiming for Eve’s clit. Eve laughs, her head falling back, letting out a heavy sigh when she feels the warm wetness dripping down into her. Villanelle dives in, her hands pressed on the hood as she twirls her tongue over Eve’s clit.

“Oh God,” Eve moans, “feels so good.”

Villanelle smirks then slurps Eve up, locking her lips around her clit. Eve presses Villanelle’s face into her harder, hand gripping her blonde hair as she shakes her head back and forth, slopping Eve up, being as loud as possible. Eve laughs and squeezes her between her legs, fucking loving the feeling. Villanelle chuckles deep in her chest then pulls Eve down the hood more, her hips almost falling off. She drops down, getting on her knees.

“Oh my God.” Eve moans.

Villanelle smirks.

“Put your legs”—she moves Eve’s leg over her shoulder—"like that."

Eve moves her other, squishing Villanelle’s face between her thighs, laughing as she falls back against the cool metal letting Villanelle take control. She wraps her hands around Eve’s legs, squeezing her thighs, biting at her skin before dipping her tongue inside, feeling her warmth and savoring her taste. Eve moans, grabbing her tits, leaving marks on her own skin, the sensation of Villanelle inside her un-fucking-believable. Villanelle moves her tongue in and out, licks Eve up and down, draws shapes over her clit.

Eve sighs heavy and hot, shutting her eyes, getting lost in the way Villanelle’s tongue feels flicking her clit. She takes sharp breaths, ribs expanding as she inhales deeper. Villanelle rolls her tongue up and down in a never-ending rhythm then dives inside again, dancing her tongue around in a serpentine.

Eve’s breath shakes as Villanelle brings her lips to her clit, sucking and slurping.

“Fuck,” Eve pants, clawing her tits, nails digging into her skin, “I-“

She squeezes Villanelle between her legs as she pinches her nipples, her clit throbbing and pulsating, the feeling about to overflow.

Villanelle lets up.

“No.” Eve groans, opening her eyes, the feeling subsiding a fraction.

Villanelle slides out from beneath her legs, getting back to her feet. She holds onto Eve, gliding her nails across her warm skin.

She flashes her a tigerish grin. “Are you really ready?”

She rocks her hips, rubbing the strap over Eve’s clit.

“Oh God,” Eve groans with a smile, “I don’t know.”

Villanelle lets out a lecherous chuckle then pulls lube out of the side pocket of her pants.

“Oh,” Eve laughs, relieved, “thank God.”

“I am always prepared.” Villanelle smirks.

She pops the lid and squirts lube all over the strap, rubbing it around with her long fingers.

“Okay, but-”

Eve locks her legs around Villanelle and sits up, untying the sleeves of her jumper and loosening it from around her waist.

“Oh, now you want it off?”

“Mhm.” Eve grins.

Villanelle raises Eve’s legs up higher, Eve clenching her tight around the ribs as she pulls the jumper off her hips until it falls down around her ankles.

“Yeah”—Eve grabs Villanelle’s ass—“that’s what I want.”

Villanelle laughs then bends over Eve, laying her down on the hood, kissing her on the lips then rolling her tongue across her neck.

“Are you _really_ ready, Eve?” she whispers.

“Mhm.”

Villanelle licks her ear then kisses her lips before standing up taller and taking the strap and guiding it inside. Eve sighs as Villanelle slides it in deeper, eyes attentive on hers.

Eve lets out a deep breath. “Oh fuck, God.”

Villanelle thrusts her hips taking it slow to start, letting Eve get used to the feeling. She licks her lips as she watches the strap glide in and out of Eve, turning herself on, her clit sending pulses out into her body. She lets out a sigh as Eve brings her fingers to her clit and strokes it in circles.

“Oh fuck,” Eve pants, “yeah.”

Villanelle picks up her rhythm edging deeper. Eve bites her lip, groaning as Villanelle thrusts the strap all the way in, her hips pressed up against Eve’s. She rolls her hips in a smooth wave, the strap deep inside.

She glances up at Eve. “Yeah?”

“Oh God yeah.” Eve nods.

Villanelle grins and moves her hips faster, taking heavy breaths, working to keep up the quick pace. Eve flicks her clit as it throbs, the strap hitting all the right spots inside. She wraps her legs around Villanelle as she thrusts her hips against her.

“Oh, fuck,” she moans.

Villanelle huffs and thrusts faster, dropping her head and going to work, driving her hips in a steady tempo.

“Oh God yeah, like that. Don’t stop.”

Eve rubs her fingers back and forth over her clit as fast as she can, feeling the strap deep inside. She inhales ragged breaths; her stomach quivers. Villanelle thrusts faster and faster, grunting as she exerts energy, going until she’s breathless. The inner creases of Eve’s hips burn as she keeps her legs wrapped around Villanelle. She whines, her muscles tensing and twitching, her clit throbbing.

“Fuck,” she cries out, clenching her legs and almost knocking the air out of Villanelle.

She huffs, her chest red and starting to glint with sweat, and pulls out then takes Eve by the arms and lifts her up off the hood, Eve laughing as she releases her legs from around her, feet unsteady on the ground.She kisses Villanelle fervidly, hands making their way to her ass.

“Turn around,” Villanelle whispers.

“Yeah?”

Eve takes Villanelle’s lower lip between her teeth and bites it.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

Villanelle grins, hands gripping Eve tight then taking her by the hips and shoving her forward.

“Turn around,” she orders.

Eve simpers, looking over her shoulder as she turns. Villanelle can feel herself soaking through.

She pushes Eve.

Eve falls forward, catching herself with her palms on the hood. Villanelle runs her hands over her ass, Eve shaking her hips side to side, taunting her with a smug grin. Villanelle slips her hand between Eve’s legs, moaning at the slick slipperiness on her fingers.

“Wider.”

Eve complies, stepping both legs out wider as Villanelle presses her hand on the small of her back, forcing it down. Eve arches more, squeezing her shoulder blades together. She looks back at Villanelle.

She rubs her lips together as she grinds her hips against Eve, the strap gliding up and down over her ass. Villanelle slaps her. Eve lets out a breathy laugh, turned on by the little burst of pain on her skin. Villanelle slaps her again leaving a handprint behind. She grins hungrily as she squeezes Eve’s ass, Eve shaking her hips back and forth for her. She arches more as Villanelle guides the strap inside again, reaching between her legs to help it in.

“Oh, fuck,” she moans as it slides in easier.

Villanelle growls and thrusts her hips going deep from the start. Eve pants in sharp breaths, rubbing her clit with her fingers as Villanelle grabs her by the hips and drives hers hard and fast.

Eve bites her shoulder, the strap going _deep._ She flicks her clit faster as Villanelle picks up her pace then lets up.

Picks it up

Lets up

Picks it up

Lets up

“Fuck!” Eve yells, tormented by the rhythm.

Villanelle laughs, reaching her arm across and grabbing the outside of Eve’s hip and speeding back up.

Her hips smack against Eve’s ass.

Eve braces herself on the hood, Villanelle not slowing at all. She drops onto her elbows, looking back at her, her body twisting and wriggling around as the throbbing starts to swell in her clit.

Villanelle pinches her nipples as she thrusts her hips, fucking Eve.

Harder

Deeper

Faster

Rougher

“Fuck.” Eve moans, biting her shoulder as she throbs from the inside and out.

Villanelle growls, driving her hips into Eve, the slippery strap shining, lube dripping down Eve’s leg.

“Fuck, I’m“—Eve pants, the pulsing in her clit overflowing—“oh fuck.”

A surge of euphoria rushes through her as she hits her apex.

“Oh, God,” she moans, her body spasming.

Villanelle huffs out laughs as Eve’s muscles quiver, her nerve endings zinging this way and that.

Villanelle pulls out and rubs the strap over Eve’s clit.

“Oh fuck,” Eve moans, “God damn.”

Her hips tremble, surges pulsing from her clit. Villanelle kiss her on the shoulder, wrapping her arms around her.

“Oh my God,” Eve pants.

She pushes herself up on the hood. Villanelle pulls her up, arms held around her tight. She nuzzles into her silky curls.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Villanelle laughs a warm breath in her ear. Eve turns in her arms, her dark eyes flickering when they meet Villanelle’s.

She laughs. “Fuck.”

Villanelle smirks proudly as Eve reaches down and loosens the Velcro straps around her waist.

“Your turn.” She grins.

“Eve, what?” Villanelle looks at her with wild eyes.

Eve works the harness down Villanelle’s legs, realizing her boots and pants are still on.

“Shit.”

She quickly unties the laces of Villanelle’s boots.

“Eve, what are you-“

“Just shut up,” Eve growls, working her boots loose.

“What are-

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Eve glares up at her.

Villanelle stares at her. “Yeah okay.”

She kicks off her boots, Eve pulling her pants off then heaving them and the harness aside. She traces her tongue over Villanelle’s clit while she’s down there, hands running up and down her thighs, dragging her nails across her skin. She stands and grabs Villanelle by the throat, kissing her hard then throwing her against the hood this time, shoving her chest down until she’s flat on her back.

Villanelle bites her lip, adrenaline coursing through her, dying for Eve to be inside.

Eve glides her fingers between Villanelle’s legs.

“Oh my God,” she cackles, “you’re so _fucking_ wet.”

“All for you,” Villanelle purrs.

“Oh”—Eve’s eyes widen—“yes please.”

She slips a finger inside; Villanelle’s stomach trembles.

“Yes, please,” she echoes.

Eve slides her finger in and out of Villanelle rough and fast, slipping a second inside, dark eyes on Villanelle’s as she flashes her a savage smile. Villanelle runs her fingers over her clit, rubbing herself as Eve fucks her, no intentions of easing up. She falls back, her clit pulsing and already on the verge of peaking.

Eve slows, moving her fingers over that sweet spot inside in a smooth and even rhythm, Villanelle moaning and squirming around on the hood. Eve speeds up, then slows down, speeds up, slows down teasing Villanelle with pleasure.

Villanelle grunts and groans as Eve laughs, rolling her tongue over her lips. She slips her fingers out then runs her tongue over Villanelle’s clit, dipping inside before she can even look up.

She licks her all over, her tongue slip-sliding around, lapping Villanelle up, loving every bit of it, drawing up strings of spit and wetness with her tongue. Villanelle sighs as Eve sucks and flicks her clit. Her hands drift up to her tits, squeezing them and twisting her hardened nipples.

Her clit pulses and throbs.

Eve sucks and fucks her, nails digging into the smooth skin of her inner thighs as she spreads her legs wider.

“Fuck,” Villanelle pants, “that’s so good.”

Eve twirls her tongue over and over again, Villanelle clenching her muscles as the feeling inside her swells. Eve lets up, bringing Villanelle’s knees together and pushing her up the hood.

“Scoot.”

Villanelle looks up to find Eve climbing on top of her, her lips glossy. She wiggles higher up on the hood, Eve opening her legs up wide again. She sighs out seeing Villanelle soaked and spread wide.

“Oh fuck,” she growls.

Villanelle’s eyes ignite as Eve straddles her, getting settled between her legs. She grinds her clit on Villanelle’s, moaning at the warm slipperiness.

“Oh my God.” Eve throws her head back and laughs, the feeling sending shockwaves through her clit.

“Oh fuck,” Villanelle groans, “you’re right on it.”

Eve rolls her hips, gripping Villanelle’s leg as she holds it high, huffing out breaths as she quickens her pace. She grabs Villanelle’s throat, baring her teeth as she grinds faster, her clit rubbing against Villanelle’s, both of them slathered all over each other. Villanelle groans, her chest red, Eve’s grip tightening. Her breath gets stuck in her throat. She moans as Eve thrusts her hips faster, sliding around between her legs, rubbing against her back and forth in a ceaseless sensation on her clit.

“Eve,” she whimpers, trying to lift her head.

Eve shoves her back down, Villanelle’s face turning red. She fucks her hard and fast, the Jaguar bouncing up and down on its shocks. Villanelle’s hips buck up as she gets closer and closer to her peak. Eve releases her grip, blood circulating back into the white imprints from her fingers on Villanelle’s neck. She bends over Villanelle, forcing her leg up higher as she grinds on her from another angle.

Villanelle groans, “Oh fuck.”

Eve thrusts her hips, rubbing on her clit, dripping down into her. She kisses her, huffing warm breaths in her mouth.

“Don’t stop,” Villanelle sighs.

Eve jams her tongue in her mouth, grinding harder. Villanelle’s breath shakes, her body quivers, her hips jerk around as the feeling in her clit heightens until it brims over. She lets out a high-pitched moan. Eve keeps her lips on Villanelle’s as she rolls her hips, Villanelle clawing at her back as her legs clench and shudder. She pants heavy breaths onto Eve’s lips as Eve swivels her hips, shimmying back and forth, sending aftershocks through her as she huffs between moans.

Eve grinds slower catching her breath, letting Villanelle’s leg down, kissing her softly on the lips as she smiles.

“Hm.” Villanelle grins. “You surprised me again.”

“Mhm.” Eve runs her tongue along Villanelle’s lips.

They kiss, hands running all over each other, tongues dancing together. Eve rests her forehead against Villanelle’s, smiling at her with soft eyes. Villanelle pecks her on the lips.

They get cozy up against one another, wrapping their arms around each other, inhaling a deep breath in unison then laughing it out.

“Wow.” Villanelle grins.

“Mm.” 

“We should do this more often.”

“Have sex on someone else’s car?”

“No,” Villanelle laughs, “but I would do this again.”

Eve drags her nails across Villanelle’s ribs.

“I think I know what you mean." She smirks. “I’m surprised this thing didn’t fall off its chassis—wait, is that what it’s called?”

“Eve, do you know how much this car is worth?”

“Uh…I don’t know fifty thousand euros?”

“No,” Villanelle chuckles, “closer to one hundred and fifty thousand. Give or take.”

Eve sits up. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah.” Villanelle nods.

“Oh my God.”

It sinks in.

“Oh my God.”

It sinks in further.

“Oh my God we just had sex on a hundred and fifty thousand euro car,” Eve laughs, amazed.

Villanelle tugs a loose curl of Eve’s wild hair. “Very good sex.”

Eve grins. She looks around the car, Villanelle’s jumpsuit and boots thrown to one side with the harness on top, her stilettos kicked off to the other side. She lets out a laugh then lies on top of Villanelle, resting her chin on her chest, gazing up at her.

Villanelle grins at her.

“Yes?”

Eve smiles. “You still want to go get dinner?”

“I could eat.” Villanelle smirks.

Eve rolls her eyes.

Villanelle huffs a laugh. “We have a reservation we might as well show up.”

“You’ll be in your jumper while I wear a designer dress?” Eve grins.

Villanelle scrunches her nose up. “I was going to wear something really nice actually but maybe I will wear the jumpsuit if you like it so much.”

Eve runs a finger down Villanelle’s chest between her breasts.

“I do like it.”

Goosebumps raise on Villanelle’s skin. Eve smirks proudly.

Villanelle grins. “You are insatiable.” 

“Oh, _I’m_ insatiable.” Eve laughs.

Villanelle wraps a leg around Eve, squeezing her arms around her. “Yes, you are out of control, cannot be tamed.”

Eve laughs harder, beaming wide and nuzzling into Villanelle.

“Mm." Villanelle releases her hold. "I guess I should probably go home and shower. I am _covered._ ”

“Don’t," Eve chuckles in her throat, "I like you that way.”

Villanelle grins at Eve across the table, her hair tied back in a low bun, dressed in a satiny black blazer.

Eve smiles. “What?”

“Nothing.” Villanelle shrugs.

“You know you have this really bad habit of staring at me but never saying anything.”

Villanelle stares at her longer.

“Get used to it,” she says with another shrug.

Eve bites the inside of her lips as she blushes.

Villanelle’s eyes stay on Eve, memorizing the features of her face. Her eyes, the arch of her eyebrows. Her lips, colored red with lipstick. Her cheeks and the way they become fuller when she smiles.

Then a thought comes to her head unwillingly.

Niko

Polastri

She blinks at Eve, fighting against the impulse to bring him up, not wanting to ruin the moment but not able to help but wonder.

Does he still mean something to her?

She forces the thought out of her mind and far away because the woman sitting across from her is absolute perfection and it would simply be a waste of beauty to bring up Niko Polastri and watch as her soft features twist into harder edges, the topic undoubtedly only going to upset her.

Eve gazes at Villanelle, studying her, trying to read her thoughts through her eyes. She can’t help but think about the woman from trivia night, Gemma.

Does Villanelle still have feelings for her? Did she when she saw her?

Her mind gets stuck on the question, wondering if Villanelle is telling the truth, that there is nothing between them anymore and in fact there hardly ever was, or allegedly on Villanelle’s end. Part of her believes the blonde woman sitting across from her gazing at her with such a tenderness it’s hard to believe otherwise but another part of her is still unsure and it is this part that nags her now.

A silence settles, the air tensing around them.

The waitress appears at the side of their table.

“Did we decide on dessert tonight?”

They stare at each other.

“Oh.”

“Uh…”

“I don’t…”

“Um.”

“The raspberry cheesecake is my favorite,” the waitress offers with a grin.

Villanelle smiles charmingly at her. “Let’s do that then.”

“Oh”—the woman’s cheeks flush—“okay great.”

She quickly disappears.

Eve leans her elbows on the table.

“Cheesecake?” she asks with raised brows.

“Sounded good.” Villanelle shrugs.

“Hm.”

The tension swirls tighter, they have to shift around to fight against it.

Villanelle tilts her head, flashing a smirk.

“Should we take it to go?”

“Back to your place?”

“No,” Villanelle furrows her brow, “to yours.”

“It’s always mine.”

“Yeah, so? Yours is nice.”

Eve falls back in her chair and throws up a hand.

Villanelle shoots her a look. “What?”

“No," Eve scoffs a laugh, "it’s just I’ve never seen where you live. Do you even have a flat?”

Villanelle scowls.

“Yes.”

“You sure you don’t live in a car?”

“I work on cars, Eve, I don’t live in one.”

“Well," Eve shrugs, "I wouldn’t know.”

Villanelle chews the inside of her lip as their stares grow sharper.

“Fine”—she leans across the table—“next time you come to mine.”

“Next time?”

“Yes. Next time. Not tonight.”

Eve runs a hand through her curls and shakes her head with an exasperated eye roll. The muscles in Villanelle’s neck twitch as frustration flows into her. She quickly replaces the feeling with another, smirking at Eve, exuding charm and seduction, doing her best to make herself irresistible.

Eve glances at her, a grin forming on her lips even as she tries to hold it back.

“So if I didn’t get my toy out earlier,” Villanelle leers with lascivious eyes, “what were you going to do? I think you said you had a few ideas?”

Eve leans across the table letting desire overcome her. She runs her foot against Villanelle’s leg under the table. She simpers.

“More than a few.”

**SATURDAY**  
Villanelle rolls over in bed, cuddling up against Eve and wrapping an arm around her. She nuzzles into her curls, breathing them in as Eve stirs with a groan. She puts her hand on Villanelle’s and interlaces their fingers. Villanelle grins and slides her hand up to Eve’s breast and gives it a playful squeeze. Eve lets out a throaty laugh as Villanelle grinds her hips against her ass.

“Hm," Eve hums, "what time is it?”

“Who cares,” Villanelle murmurs. “You have someplace to be?”

Eve laughs. “No.”

She reaches back and grabs Villanelle’s ass, Villanelle laughing in her ear as she grinds on her. The sound of the front door opening comes from downstairs then the jingling of keys. Villanelle stops. They both tense.

“Did you hear that?” Eve asks.

“Yeah.”

They lie there frozen, listening to what clearly sounds like footsteps walking around downstairs. Eve turns to Villanelle.

“What do we do?” Villanelle asks her.

They both roll over and face the bedroom door, eyes wide. Villanelle throws the sheet off deciding to go lock the bedroom door.

Eve grabs her by the waist. “Stay.”

The footsteps move from the hall to the living room to the kitchen. A gruff voice shouts something but it’s too muffled to make out any words. The steps move towards the stairs.

“Eve?” the low voice comes again.

Eve immediately recognizes the voice; adrenaline surges from her heart.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

She shoves Villanelle out of bed.

“What are-“

“Get dressed!”

“Eve, what?” Villanelle glares at her as she scrambles around trying to gather her clothes. “Eve?” she demands again, the footsteps ascending the stairs.

“I can’t explain right now you just need to go,” Eve blurts. She throws Villanelle’s blazer at her; it hits her in the side, she doesn’t try to catch it.

“Eve?” Villanelle scowls.

“Please I’m so sorry, just go.” Eve heaves Villanelle’s pants into her hands.

A knock on the door.

“Eve?” a man's voice calls.

Villanelle’s head snaps towards the door, recognizing the voice.

“Is that?”

Eve cringes. “My husband.”

Villanelle’s eyes double in size.

“I know.”

Another knock.

“Eve? Are you up?”

Villanelle jams her legs in her pants as fast as lightning.

“Eve?”

The door opens.

“No!” Eve and Villanelle shout at the same time, Villanelle still topless, Eve stark naked.

Niko’s eyes widen as his cheeks flush, a look of absolute shock appears on his face then rage. Villanelle pulls her blazer on as Eve grabs a blanket from the bed and wraps it around herself. Niko stutters trying to get his mouth to form words. Villanelle gives Eve a final frantic look then slips past him and runs down the stairs as fast as she can.

Niko fumes at Eve with an infuriated scowl.

“The mechanic?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t gotten to the last song yet now would be the time to skip to it
> 
> I think I might keep the 80s music vibe going – what do you think?
> 
> You can’t tell me this [CAR](https://pendine.com/cars-for-sale/1961-jaguar-e-type-series-i-fixed-head-coupe-the-geneva-launch-car/) wasn't made to have sex on
> 
> If you have any requests for what you want to see mechanic V and Eve do next hit me up on Twitter: @daydreaming_KE


End file.
